Mons Aventinus - The Aventine Hill:Community Portal
Post Your Roman Links On This Page Mons Aventinus Main Links * Forum Main Page * Aventine Hill Main Page * Caelian Hill Main Page * Campus Martius Main Page * Capitoline Hill Main Page * Esquiline Hill Main Page * Palatine Hill Main Page * Quirinal Hill Main Page * Trans Tiberim Main Page * Viminal Hill Main Page Nova Roma Main Links * Nova Roma * Nova Roma Wiki:Main Page * Album Civium * Fasti (Calendar) * Tabularium Nova Roma Portals * Aediles * Clubs and Associations * Civic Life * Government * Games * Library * Publications * Religio * Via Romana Nova Roma Group Forums * Main List * Announcements * New Roman ----------------------------- Administration and Political Life * Comitia Centuriata * Comitia Curiata * Comitia Plebis Tributa * Senatus Romanus :* Senate Audit Committee * Cohors Consularis * Quaestores * Decuria of Interpreters * NR Law :* Tribunalis - Courts of Law :* Tabularium Project * Boni Alliance * Civil Rights Consortium * Liberal Alliance Community Life * Forum Boarium: Mons Aventinus * Crossroads Taverna: "Where shared pain is lessened, and shared joy increased" * the Back Alley * Macellum: NR Merchants' Guild * Students in NR * Conventus Matronarum - NR Women * Societas Iuventutis Romanae - NR Youth Gentes and Familiae * Gens Ambrosia * Gens Cassia * Gens Cornelia * Gens Iulia * Gens Libera * Gens Lucretia * Gens Sempronia :* Domus Sempronia-Graccha Ludi * Circus Flaminius * Circus Maximus :* Factio Albata :* Factio Russata :* Factio Veneta * Roman Munerum * Amphitheatrum Flavium Projects * Conventus in Europe * Conventus in North America * Publications Staff NR * Nova Roma Press * Nova Roma Land Project * Coinage Project * Aquila heliaca - conserving the Imperial Eagle * NR's Mock Trial Experience Provinciae * Nova Roma Provinciae :* Provincial Governors' Forum * Project Provinciae: Latinisation of NR placenames * NR-Europe :* Urbs NR: Nova Romans in Roma Mater (Italian) * NR-Latin America * Provincia America Austroccidentalis :* Provincia America Austroccidentalis:Archive * Provincia America Austrorientalis :* Volaesia District, Tennessee (US) * Provincia America Boreoccidentalis * Provincia America Medioccidentalis Superior * Provincia Asia Ulterior * Provincia Australia * Provincia Brasilia * Provincia Britannia :* Provincia Britannia:Archive * Provincia California:Official * Roman California * Provincia Canada Occidentalis :* Provincia Canada Occidentalis:Alternate * Provincia Canada Orientalis * Provincia Dacia :* Provincia Dacia:Newsletter :* Provincia Dacia:Magistrates * Provincia Gallia :* Provincia Gallia:Official :* Provincia Gallia:Tabularium * Provincia Hibernia * Provincia Hispania :* Oppidum Complutum (Madrid) * Provincia Lacus Magni:Government * Provincia Mediatlantica :* Provincia Mediatlantica:Government * Provincia Mexico * Provincia Nova Britannia * Provincia Pannonia * Provincia Thule * Provincia Venedia Religio Romana * Religio Romana * NR Priesthood * Pagans of NR * Religio Adfines (support group) * Religio Book Group * Religio Domestica Project: developing a guide to the cultus domesticus * Religio Publishing Project: creating a practitioners' guide to the Religio as a whole * Aedes Parva Minervae Other Faiths * Sodalitas Christiana - Roman Christians * NR Christians - Christians only discussion * Jewish Sodalicum * Sodalicum Cultorum Mithrae Sodalitates and Collegia * Apicius - Roman Cookery * Sodalitas Christiana - Christian (All Faiths Discussion) * Sodalitas Coquorum et Cerevisiae Coctorum: Cooking and Brewing * Sodalitas Vestitorum et Sutorum - Textile Arts * Sodalitas Egressus - NR Outreach * Sodalitas Geographiae * Sodalitas Graecae * Sodalitas Latinitas :* Sodalitas Latinitas:Decuria II (Praeceptors) * Nova Roma Latina: Venite et Latine scribite omnes! * Sodalitas Musarum :* Collegium Clius (History) :* Collegium Eratous (Poetry) * Sodalitas Militarium :* Sodalitas Militarium:Command * Philosophy in NR * Sodalitas Virtutis - the Roman Virtues * NR Book Club Nova Roma Wiki Cursus Honorum Overviews * Censor * Consul * Praetor * Aedile * Quaestor * Vigintisexviri Ludi (Games) * Factio Albata * Factio Praesina * Factio Russata * Factio Veneta * Ludi Circenses Championship * Ludi Rules * Aediles New & Prospective Citizens * Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ) * Choosing a Roman Name * Apply for Citizenship * I'm New...Now What Do I Do? * Latin for E-mail * Latin Phrase Book * Mailing Lists * Ordo Equester * Voting Procedures Other Roman Links * Ancient Worlds: The Roman World :* AW: Novus Romanus Republicus * Bibliotheca Classica Selecta (BCS) (in French) * Roman News and Archaeology Blog by Sextus Apollonius Scipio * Certamen Questions Database * Forum Romanum.org * Tour a''' Scale Model of Ancient Rome' * 'Internet Ancient History Resource Guide' * 'The Julian Society * La Wren's Nest: Roman clothing * Lacus Curtius: Into the Roman World: a comprehensive scholarly resource, with extensive primary sources cited * The Latin Library * Legio XX Handbook * Interactive Map of the Roman Empire, clickable by Province; extensive links * Nix Imperial Arts: reproductions of Roman military items * Perseus Digital Library * Pomerium: Roman cultural and archaeological studies (in Italian) * Quirinus Online Newsletter (French, English) - edited by P Memmius Albucius * Fun Quizzes: :* What sort of Roman are you? :* Which Roman Emperor are you? * RomaAeterna.org: City and Empire, with particular attention to naval and maritime history; Italian * Guide to Roman Calendars & Dating * ROMA VICTOR® :: The Roman Empire MMORPG * Roman Law links * Roman Numeral Page with converter; from original Nova Roma site * Rome Project (Dalton School): extensive link library, organised by subject * Rome Reborn 1.0 Digital Project: Models, Mapping, Reconstruction * Signa Romanorum: Catalog of Roman monuments * Societas Via Romana: the Society of the Roman Way * The Stoa Consortium: Classical studies go digital * World Clock:Rome - current time and weather * Timeline of Ancient Rome * VRoma.org: Articles on almost every aspect of Roman daily life, with references cited Roman Links for Kids * Roman Chariot Race Game (Channel 4 History/Westminster) * The Roman Mysteries Book Series, starring Flavia Gemina *'Playmobil YouTube Videos:' :* Roman Army Movie :* Roman Gladiator Movie :* Horatius at the Bridge :* Romans ambushed by Gauls! * Roman Links for Kids: anything not covered by the above! Roman Lists From UNRV: * Roman Gods & Goddesses From Wikipedia: * Roman Wars * Roman Battles * Consuls of the Roman Republic * The Roman Emperors * Roman Laws * Roman Voting-Tribes Roman Names: * [http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Appendix:Roman_praenomina List of Roman Names (praenomina)] * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Roman_nomina List of Roman Names (nomina)] * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Roman_cognomina List of Roman Names (cognomina)] * Roman Names in Nova Roma Roman Reenactment Units * Rome Around the World: Directory of Roman Reenactment Societies * Iron Age Groups Directory: Celts, Germans and more * Legio I Australis (NR affiliate) * Legio VII Paterna (NR affiliate) Other Roman Group Forums * Yahoo Group: Roman Army * Roman Army.com - Home of Ancient Warfare Magazine and the Roman Army Talk forum For Wiki Editors This is the starting point for all editors of this Wikia. It lists some of the pages you might like to use as you contribute here. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new events and problem edits, use ' '. * If you want to discuss anything about an article, you can use ' '. * For more general discussion, join the Mons Aventinus Wiki List. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or the tutorial on the Central Wikia. * There are also more help pages in the help category. Community Portal